Criminal enterprises often conduct their financial transactions using currency bills. The reasons for this are well known to law enforcement agencies. The most important reason is that cash transactions are exceedingly difficult for law enforcement agencies to track and trace. This gives the criminal enterprise some level of freedom to conduct the financial side of their “business” without fear of governmental inspection. A need accordingly exists to better assist law enforcement in monitoring individual, business and enterprise use of currency bills in a manner that allows for the tracking and tracing of currency flowing into and out of the accounts of criminal suspects.